


回家

by OceansBreeze



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: “Let’s go home…together.”“Sorry…but there is no home.”“Please…go home with me.”“I’m sorry. You have to go home by yourself.”
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 1





	回家

机枪扫射的声音逐渐稀落，空气中的火药味弥漫不散，主恒星的光投射在交相辉映的两颗卫星上，天空中没有飞行单位，地上也没有作战单元，只有散落的零件和看不出是谁的残肢断臂。不知从哪里飞出几发迫击炮拖着长长的尾巴在不远处的战壕爆炸，溅起的土屑飞到半空中又天女散花般落了下来，仿佛在迎接驾着黑色巨狼从瓦拉哈尔远道而来的死亡女神——并不是所有亡灵都享有前往英灵殿的殊荣，如今，死亡女神不知是对硅基产生了兴趣还是不满足收纳碳基生命的亡灵，在塞伯坦再次陷入动乱之时向这个机械星球敞开了通向瓦尔哈拉的大门。

爵士虽然喜爱地球的音乐还有电影，但对各国的神话传说兴趣索然，不管是北欧的、中国的抑或是古希腊的，他统统没有心思多看哪怕一眼，因为他相信的是科学。现在，这个前汽车人副官兼特务头子摘下护目镜揉了揉因长时间运作而冒出一些雪花的光学镜，再把护目镜戴回去，掸掉落在盔甲上的土屑，熟练地给枪换上新弹夹，从地上捡起几个子弹壳揣在那个用完了的空弹夹里。他又想起曾经他带的那几个小家伙围在自己身边要子弹壳的情景，这么想着他扭头看向自己身旁，那些几天前还叽叽喳喳地缠着自己要子弹壳、要听内战时期故事的小新兵，现在已经变成毫无生气的尸体。

他歪头打量了一会儿那几具尸体，然后弯下腰吃力地拖动那些尸体，让他们并排躺好，再一丝不苟地用手掌拭去尸体表面的烟尘。完成这项工作花费了他不少力气，毕竟他现在瘸着一条腿。最后，他把那个装着子弹壳的弹夹放在小新兵们的尸体旁边。

现在都弄成什么样子了……爵士这么想着，扶着战壕踉踉跄跄地站起来，他突然想起小时候和自己的群“好闺蜜”在锈海边上堆沙堡的事情了，嘴里漫上来又凉又甜的能量饮料的味道。而不管是沙堡还是曾经的廉价能量饮料，早已成为几百万年前的陈芝麻烂谷子，那时的锈海与现在荒无人烟的锈海判若两“海”，是个旅游度假、休闲娱乐的好去处；那时的爵士是他们一群小机子的小头目，几个小伙伴有事没事儿都爱往一起凑；那时的大家都活得好好的，而且对战争没有一点概念；那时的塞伯坦也没有内忧外患，刚刚上台的功能主义政府还没露出它的狐狸尾巴，大家都生活在被蒙蔽的美好之下。

对于那场反抗五面怪的战争只是从学校的数据板上看来的记载，推翻功能主义政府、两派的内战就是刻骨铭心的记忆。本以为内战后就是和平，但政权又开始更迭，Prime前前后后换了好几任，最高议会来来去去换了好几轮，擎天柱和补天士早已音信杳然、生死茫茫，汽车人和霸天虎也早已成为历史，他们这些老家伙健在的也已经屈指可数。曾经一条战线的生死兄弟如今不得不站在了对立的阵营，虽然不是反目成仇，但却是各为其主。爵士不由得笑出声来，他不知怎么着就想起N年前看过的某部已经忘了片名的蓝星科幻片子里那群同室操戈的碳基超英，现在他们汽车人还真跟电影中窝里斗的碳基超英有几分相似。

爵士扶着战壕一瘸一拐地走着，但他的神经依旧处于紧绷状态，谁能保证此时会不会突然窜出来一个敌军打爆自己的头？虽然曾经是汽车人的王牌特务头子，但战场上伤忌讳形单影只，更忌讳松懈——哪怕时候一毫秒的松懈都可能是致命的。

该来的最终还是得来，不想发生的事情偏偏在这个节骨眼上发生。

“哈罗，亲爱的。”爵士知道是谁在跟踪自己了，他干脆利落地从腰间拔出两把手枪，枪口指向斜后方的跟踪者。“好久不见咯。”

咔嚓，是枪栓的声音。警车举起了狙击步枪对准爵士。

“喂喂，咱们非要杀个你死我活吗？”爵士举起双枪摆了个投降的姿势，露出满脸无辜的表情。“虽说已经分手这么多年了……”但毕竟我们曾经也把后背放心地交付给对方，也那样如胶似漆不是吗？

警车把枪背回背后，毕竟现在他们面临相同的问题：他们都要离开这个鬼地方。“一起走吧。”他说着走上前去揽住爵士的后背拍了拍，“子弹没长眼睛，走火了连自己人都打。”“那是你手下的人吧。”“你手下的人也一样。”

互怼几句后还是决定了同行比独行更加安全可靠。路上除了聊天，也别无他法来缓解尴尬的气氛。

“打完仗后有什么计划没。”

“回家呗。”

“我们都无家可回了。”

“那就回十角大楼。回方舟。”

“都没了。”

“So we go home. TOGRTHER.”

“NO HOME.”

……

警车庆幸爵士没把野外求生技能忘干净，虽然他不清楚那些技能究竟是当年在军校学来的还是从某个蓝星电视节目里学来的。他坐在那里一边调适自己的通讯器，一边看着爵士用几节电池和几根电线生火，现在他们身处荒郊野岭，涡轮狐狸石油兔子什么的构不成威胁，倒是补充能量的不错选择，但要抓住它们要么就设陷阱，要么就使用宝贵的子弹，而现在子弹是不得浪费的。

“要吗？”爵士拿出一包能量棒递给警车，还贴心地撕开了包装袋。警车抽出一根能量棒然后继续调试通讯器，爵士也抽出一根能量棒，在刚刚自己生起的火上加热，那样子就像是在模仿地球人的露天烧烤，能量棒在被火焰炽烤后冒出了诱人的香气，爵士能量棒扔进嘴里，嘎嘣嘎嘣地咀嚼起来。警车不喜欢这种吃法，明明开袋即食，还非得烤一下再往嘴里送，俩字——麻烦。

能量棒也不能多吃，他俩剩下的几天全靠这些能量棒来补充能量了，而且究竟何时能再找到各自部队的扎营地点都是个未知数。爵士把剩下的能量棒包好揣回了子空间。四周寂寥无人，好像除了他们以外就没有任何活物，白天因紧绷神经和为逃命而奔波的疲惫全都涌了上来，疲惫产生松懈，松懈产生睡意。爵士主动抱住了警车，好像在说：“给我一个拥抱吧。”曾经警车从来没有对爵士吝啬过任何一个拥抱，如今尽管他们身处不同的阵营各为其主，自愿也好、被迫也罢，他依旧不会拒绝给对方拥抱。

警车轻笑着将爵士揽入怀中，让他的头搭在自己的肩膀上，而自己一手环住对方的后背，一手搂上对方的腰。他们就像内战时那样相拥着躺在地上睡去，战争间歇枕着稀稀落落的炮火声在战壕里相拥而眠，这只不过是曾经的家常便饭，自从分裂后他们几乎再也没有与彼此见面，更何况还奢望给对方一个拥抱。

但找到队伍之后呢？他们或许不忍心伤害对方——现在是这样，但找到队伍之后，又是否能下那个决心举枪将对方套进瞄准镜里呢？即使他们不会这样做，谁又能保证他们各自阵营的战友甚至是上司呢？目前两人身处不同阵营而且都身居高职，即使真的不忍心开火又怎能做到不开火？

这个晚上他们都睡得格外安宁，或许是因为暂时放下了所有戒备、放松了紧绷的神经，又或许是因为旧爱的拥抱，在相拥中重温过去的美好和甜蜜。而分离时，他们谁都没有主动联系对方，只是各自躲在各自的角落里，像受伤的雄狮，把疼痛嚼碎再用带倒刺的舌头涂回伤口上，把伤口刮得生疼也只能一言不发，反而还有些享受这种疼痛。

第二天早上爵士醒来后警车已经在擦枪了。曾经他们不论是在充电床上还是在战壕里，警车总是先睡醒的那个，醒来后如果没有急事他不会叫醒爵士，而是让爵士睡到自然醒，在爵士睡醒之前警车要么处理那些堆得像小山一样的数据板要么就调试自己的枪和肩炮。而爵士在睡醒后喜欢对那些数据板动手动脚，比如把它们摆成某部电影里什么什么大厦的造型。

“醒了？我们今天还有不短的路要走。”警车任由爵士摸他的门翼，淡然地扔出这句话。

“跟我回家吧。”爵士手上没停嘴上不知道为什么就说出了这句话。

“回家？我们都已经没有家了。”

“还记得我很久以前跟你说的那个地球的游戏吗？好像被地球人叫做‘吃鸡’来着。”

“怎么？”

“吃完鸡我们就回家吧。”

“好。”

他们的对话少了很多。曾经虽说聚少离多，但只要有时间腻歪在一起就有说不完的话。战后因为意见的分歧他们的联系越来越少，最后干脆分道扬镳，偶尔因工作所需见到对方就像见到客人一样，陌生又客气，唯一的肢体接触就是像蓝星某国的影视剧中的那些革命同志那样握个手，仅此而已。影视剧中那些握手的战友或许是出于真挚的战友情，而他们握手仅仅是走个形式。

再后来……风水轮流转，霸天虎被彻底剿灭，那些头目也被当作战犯依法处决，中立派操纵的新政府不知用了什么暗箱操作的把戏在大选中胜出，汽车人临时政府被排挤下台。新政府一面全力镇压汽车人政府，一面展开了对外扩张政策，爵士曾经吐槽曰“没想到塞伯坦也会出现法西斯主义，简直像极了二战前夕的德国”，一部分汽车人政府的官员被新政府的言论蛊惑而加入了新政府，而另一部分坚守汽车人的旧立场——不以牺牲其他文明为代价拯救\发展塞伯坦。

……

“记住……自由权归众生。” 擎天柱独自出征后一去不复返。

风萧萧，锈海寒，忆往昔，峥嵘岁月，金戈铁马，纵横万里天涯，铁衣碎甲血染沙。

不忘初心，不辱使命。爵士不知为何想起了这句来自蓝星上某个东方国家的宣传标语。

……

“你们真是愚蠢。被敌人灭亡的帝国会东山再起，但从内部崩塌的帝国就永远灭亡了。现在你们的政府内部都分裂成这样，还想负隅顽抗？”

补天士被捕前中立派的新政府放出这样的言论。这句话是说给谁听的，每一个塞伯坦人都心知肚明。

……

警车总是说，他所做的一切是为了塞伯坦。

这一次他不听爵士的再三劝阻，带着自己的一拨人加入了中立派政府所在的阵营。

“你又不是不知道，我们会输的。”

“我们输符合逻辑，所以我退出。”

“为什么？我们可以一起输，进退与共。”

“不用了。”

……

当爵士听到枪响时要避开子弹已经来不及了。

“想让我陪你再玩一把‘吃鸡’游戏吗？”警车突然用枪指着爵士，他挥挥手示意自己背后的那群战友把枪放下。

于是爵士也示意自己的战友放下枪。这是属于他和警车最后的对决，只属于他们俩的对决。

“如果我赢了，你跟我走；你赢了，我就跟你回家。”

爵士点头表示同意。他只把这当作一场吃鸡游戏。现在正是进入游戏的最后一关了。

谁不想回家呢？游戏结束就能回家了啊。但最终只有一方能回家，能回家的是获胜的那一方，输家说好听点也不就是做了俘虏，说难听点就是一死。

警车突然看着爵士笑了，那个笑容看得爵士居然有些失神、有些恍惚。

“你自己回家吧。”

“……！”

“抱歉，不能陪你一起回家了。”

“只可惜我还不想走。本来想亲自把你送回家后才走的。”

“But there was no other way.”

“等……”

“再见。我……”

爵士早该料到警车的那些把戏——提前在阵地下埋炸弹的把戏。

爆炸的瞬间仿佛整个世界都寂静了下来，爵士发疯一般想要扑上去将警车拉回来，却被抢先一步扑向自己的几位战友死死抱住。

“长官您别去啊……”“长官我们快撤！”“他们不可能幸存下来了。”

爵士挣扎着，看着对面战地那一串连环爆炸，土石迸溅，烟尘四散，硝烟乍起，火光冲天，血雨腥风——好像死亡女神驾着黑色巨狼降临，黑狼的巨爪四处践踏，将途经的一切摧毁，召集游荡的亡灵。如此强烈的爆炸怎么可能有生还者幸存，怎么可能留下尸体让同伴将他们埋葬。可是爵士不死心，去他渣的对面阵营，去他渣的危险易爆品，别人他可以统统不管，但他不能丢下警车，他们说好了这盘游戏结束后要一起回家。

战友们无视了爵士挣扎着抗议硬是把他拖回了后方阵地接受治疗，随后赶来的参谋长告诉他，对面阵地乍一看是普通的阵地，清理战场时他们才发现，实则是功能主义政府最大的根据地，根据地的地下不知什么时候被埋了好些炸弹，刚刚那一场连环大爆炸把根据地炸得渣都不剩。

“He did it.”爵士看着自己的参谋长瞬间明白了刚才那张爆炸背后的真相，包括之前自己的队伍为何数次能从敌军的包围圈中成功突围、好几次重要战役中收到不明身份人员发来的重要情报……这些时间串联起来很容易就能想明白其背后的真相。

爵士终究没有克制住自己，摇晃着跪倒在地，在被战友们七手八脚地抬进医疗室之前，他一直在低声轻笑。

只是，笑容里带着泪花，笑声里带着哭腔。

说好游戏结束了，我们一起回家；但现实是游戏结束后，我独自走上了回家的路。


End file.
